Missing Misa
by XTINAREMAINS
Summary: Misa Amane has everything right? A booming career, a gorgeous boyfriend, a closet to die for, and the power to kill. But when you're talked about everywhere, it's easy to lose yourself in the craziness. Follow Misa as she searches for the things in life that she believes will make her whole. Through heartache, lost friendships and broken trust, can she really find herself at all?


_"Misa! Misa! We need to ask you a few questions!"  
"Oh my god, it's Misa Amane! Misaaaa!"  
"Is it true that you eat a vegan diet to stay trim?"  
_ **"Everybody, cut it out! Misa is not available for any more questions, signatures nor photographs. Now please, move along!"**

As collective sighs filled up the street corner, Misa and her new manager and police officer by trade, Touta Matsuda, followed through the doors and up to the main desk of their hotel.

"Misa Amane and Touta Matsuda, two suites, all booked and paid for."  
"Ah, yes, of course. Welcome back, my darlings! It's been a busy two months for you?"  
"You can say that again!"  
"Here are your keys. Hajime will escort you to your rooms with your bags. Enjoy your stay."  
"Thank you, thank you."

* * *

Back in her room, slumped on the bed, Misa opened her laptop to her homepage and began to look through her history for something to look at. Scrolling past "how to learn fluent English in 30 days," "benefits of green teas," and "why are men such pigs?" she found what she was looking for. Her blog. She knew she should have it in her bookmarks by now but she liked it the hard way.

* * *

 _So, yet another day, another dollar, and another rant needed. Today, I woke up bloated and threw some of my comfiest clothes on. I had my usual latte and noodle breakfast with an acai bowl for my mid morning snack. Nothing new. I called my gorgeous boyfriend and nothing new there either. My boss sent me a list of my daily activities and the times at which I had all my meetings. Nothing. New. There. So I got ready and looked as gorgeous and as put together as I could manage. My goal is always to avoid as many questions about my personal life as humanly possible. Which is kind of why I have this blog (and on anonymous, no less!)_

 _Everything was fine until it wasn't. I had the worst lunch date ever, arguing with my man over what seemed to be every single trivial thing he could come up with, especially the lack of time I have for him, which to his credit, I understand. Then after lunch, my boss called and said I was late for something that HE had forgotten to add to the agenda that morning so I had to get changed super quick and make my OWN way there. Go figure. The meeting was the worst. As were the other two. Nothing new there. However, I met this girl. Let's call her Hoshi. She was beautiful, tall, with long black hair, straight down to her butt. Striking, really. Her makeup was professionally done, whereas I had had no time. She had this tattoo on her forearm and one on the opposite thigh, really well done, making her look just the part for the GIRL WHO TOOK THE JOB I WAS GOING FOR. WHO SAID SHE COULD DO THAT? I'm losing so much work at the moment - there's one gig I'm hoping to get which will boost me up but other than that, I'm really struggling and the girls I'm losing my work to just so happen to look better than me or be slimmer than me or taller than me or have bigger breasts. I just feel so stupid up against them when I know I can't win. Anyway, I'm gonna go. I'm hungry and I have a dinner date with my boyfriend and his family soon. I'll tell you how it goes some time. TTYL. Stay safe and know that I love you. xo_

* * *

Spending a few more minutes checking all of her social media and work emails, Misa begins to shift her mind to the evening ahead. Food, family, boyfriends and alcohol - no four of her strong suits.

"Okay, girl. What do you _wear_?!"  
"Too fat."  
"Too black."  
"Too long."  
"Too frumpy."  
"Too _pink!_ "  
"Too much cleavage."  
"Ah, what the heck. We meet again."

Putting on her staple date outfit of a grey and purple lolita dress, black faux leather gothic lolita heels and her faux fur purple clutch, Misa was ready to go. She grabbed her phone, closed her laptop, grabbed her money and her makeup and was ready to go just as he walked in.

"Hello, beautiful."  
" _Light!_ "


End file.
